


Therapy Works

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Patient!Jared, Sexual Dysfunction, sex therapist!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ackles is a licensed sex-therapist, and it seems like his new client Jared  Padalecki, might benefit from a bit more of a hands-on approach than he usually gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own only, and all of the mistakes.
> 
> Warnings: completely inaccurate portrayal of sex-therapy, sex-therapist!Jensen, patient!Jared psychosomatic sexual dysfunction, blow job

It’s three-thirty in the afternoon, and Jensen’s on his fifth cup of coffee. Even though he doesn’t ever start work until eleven in the morning, his clients have been particularly challenging today. The throbbing in his head, resulting from too many bottles beers and too few glasses of water last night, hasn’t helped the situation.

 

Jensen swallows the remains of his coffee, and looks longingly in the direction of his apartment. He could check out for the day; running his own business does have its perks after all.

 

Jensen presses the button to ring his secretary.

 

“No, you can’t go home yet, Jensen, I don’t care how much you drank last night,” comes over the phone, before Jensen’s even said Danneel’s name.

 

“Didn’t you say that I only have one more client this afternoon, Dani?” he says, putting and edge of pleading into his tone.

 

“Yes, and you’ve never seen him before, so you can’t reschedule without a good reason.”

 

Jensen tries to interject, and state that his raging headache is a great excuse, when Danneel continues with “and don’t you ‘Dani’ me. The superbowl is not an acceptable justification. Besides, you can sleep off your hangover when you get home in an hour and a half, Jensen,” she responds, way too cheerily for how Jensen is feeling.

 

He coughs “Dr. Ackles.”

 

Jensen can hear the glare through the pause over phone.

 

“Well, _Dr. Ackles_ , I thought you’d like to know that I just pulled up your new client’s file, and his name is Mr. Padalecki.”

 

“Pada-what?” Jensen asks.

 

“Pada _lecki_ ”

 

“Huh. Well, anything else besides an unusual last name?” he questions.

 

“Nah. Just states that he’s a twenty-five year old, unmarried, non-smoker, and that he’s coming in to see you regarding psychosexual dysfunction.”

 

“Hm. And the underlying issue, Dani?”

 

It might be unethical to take bets before meeting patients on their psychologic problems, but making Danneel take him out to dinner when he’s right; that never gets old.

 

“Not right now. He’s just arrived, actually. I’ll have him fill out the form, and then I’ll send him in. And we’re so talking about this one afterwards.”

 

Jensen hears a breathy, “Hello, and welcome to Dr. Ackles office of sexual therapy. My name is Danneel, how can I help you?” before the phone clicks off.

 

Jensen can practically feel her pupils dilate from the tone of her voice. Even if the problem is typical, at least he’ll have someone pretty to look at for the next hour.

 

He stands up, and goes over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Jensen straightens his tie, and runs a hand through his hair, making sure that the ends have pointed into slightly messy spikes. He decides to put on his glasses; they always give off a more professional appearance.

 

Sitting back down, Jensen opts to work on his process recording before Danneel escorts in a certain Mr. Padaleski. That doesn’t sound quite right. His brain catches up a few seconds later, as he hears Dani’s voice in his head saying “Padalecki, Jensen. Padalecki.” And somehow, through the foggy thoughts he’s currently experiencing, the name sticks.

 

\--

 

When Jared walks through the door, Jensen almost does a double take. Danneel had definitely _not_ told him that he was getting in a six-foot-five man with the body of a physical trainer. Jensen curses on the inside. Anywhere else, and he’d have asked this man--Padalecki--on a date. Despite his work as a sex therapist, he hasn’t been laid in far too long.

 

Jensen flashes the man his best smile, and stands up from behind his desk to shake hands.

 

“Hi, Mr. Padalecki, I’m Doctor Ackles. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Damn, that’s one firm handshake. Jensen can’t help but notice how Padalecki’s hand easily dwarfs his own.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Dr. Ackles. And you can call me Jared.”

 

Then he flashes Jensen a set of dimples that just about knocks Jensen back into his seat.

 

He gestures to Jared to sit down, and looks over the forms briefly. All standard, nothing unusual.

 

“So, Jared. Can you tell me why you’re here?” he asks casually, hoping to put Jared at ease.

 

Jared blushes.

 

“Did I not fill out the form correctly… because I could swear I wrote it down somewhere?”

 

Jensen smiles and leans forward, arms resting on his dark wooden desk. “Oh no. It says exactly what you wrote. But I want _you_ to tell me what the diagnosis means to you. Why did you seek therapy?”

 

“Seriously? I’m only twenty-five and despite how many little blue pills I take, I haven’t been hard in over two months. Do you know what it’s like to have a permanent case of blue balls, Dr. Ackles?”

 

Jensen coughs. “We’re not here to talk about me, Jared. Can you tell me about anything that might have led up to your current issue?”

 

“Nope. One day, everything was fine. The next, I was in the shower, and, you know. Nothing.”

 

Jensen nods, waiting for Jared to keep going. After a few awkward minutes of silence, where they stare into each other's eyes, and Jensen actively tries to figure out what color Jared’s eyes are, Jared starts to speak again.

 

“Anyways. Nothing’s made it better. Not the pills. Or the herbs.” He stops to shudder. “Or the acupuncture. So you’re pretty much my last shot here, man.”

 

“That sounds like it must have been a very frustrating few months, Jared,” Jensen says in his most clinical voice. He’d really like to lean over and find out what Jared tastes like. Which is, of course, completely inappropriate. Jensen’s a trained professional, damnit.

 

Jared laughs hollowly. “You have no idea…” he trails off, shaking his head.

 

“Do you have a current girlfriend, Jared?” he asks. Jensen tells himself that this is definitely an appropriate question in finding Jared a cure.

 

Jared shakes his head in a ‘no’, not really looking at Jensen. He follows up with, “It’d be boyfriend anyways, Dr. Ackles.”

 

Jensen makes a note on his paper. “Ok. Well, can you tell me what you think about when you’re trying to become aroused, Jared?”

 

Jared smiles weakly and rubs his hands nervously down his thighs. “Is this the ‘hands-on’ portion of our therapy session?” he asks, his voice cracking near the end.

 

Jensen almost chokes. Oh god, Jared thinks that’s Jensen’s here to literally _help_ him with his erection problem. He should be balking at this point, telling Jared that he has a P.h.D, and that he’s not a sex worker. That sex therapists only touch their patients in rare cases. Instead, he’s wondering what Jared’s cock looks like, and if it’s just as big as the rest of him.

 

He leans back in his chair, putting a little distance in between Jared and him, so that he doesn’t seem overeager. Which he definitely is, because Jared’s the hottest man he’s seen in the last few months, and he’s about five seconds away from showing Jensen his dick.

 

“Actually, hold on a second,” he says, and then takes a moment to ring Danneel.

 

“What now?” comes the snappy reply.

 

“Just wanted you to know that I don’t want any interruptions for the next forty-five minutes. I don’t care if Chris Hemsworth walks into the office, I don’t want to hear about it.”

 

“Great,” Danneel says sarcastically. “Can I at least leave then, if you don’t need me?”

 

“Excellent idea, Danneel,” he says, in a more upbeat voice than he’s had all day. “I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll bring you coffee, you bring me details.”

 

Jensen doesn’t bother answering, he just hangs up the phone. He’s got more important matters to attend.

 

“Where were we?” he asks Jared, as if there were a possibility he could have forgotten about Jared touching himself in his office.

 

“Uh… you wanted to know what I thought about when I try to get hard?”

 

“Right,” Jensen says, “I’d like for you to show me what you normally do to become aroused.”

 

“Can I leave my pants on?” Jared asks. He clearly wants the answer to be yes. Jensen decides to allow it, although he’d really like to get a better view of Jared’s flat stomach, and upper thighs.

 

“Absolutely. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable and normal.”

 

“Okay,” Jared says, as he closes his eyes, and slides forward, until his ass is at the edge of his chair.

 

Jensen watches with rapt attention as Jared unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down. Jared reaches into his boxers--and Jensen holds his breath, until… wait, do those have _Sponge Bob_ on them? Jensen scribbles that down quietly to review later.

 

Jared’s cock has finally come out into the air, and although it’s quite thick, and over a few inches long, it’s still definitely soft. And Jensen feels like he has a personal investment to see it get hard. Because otherwise, the world would definitely be missing out.

 

“That’s great Jared. You’re doing really good.”

 

Jensen takes out a tube from inside his top drawer. It’s from his special stash for particularly stressful, or boring days.

 

“I’m going to pour a little of this gel onto your hand now. It should be simultaneously warm and cool at the same time, and it should hopefully help to stimulate some of your nerves.”

 

Jared nods his understanding, and holds out his hand.

 

Jensen’s enjoying the way that Jared’s dick looks all shiny and slicked up. Jared’s hand is working constantly up and down, but with no success.

 

“Ok, Jared. I’m going to really have you focus on the top, now. I’d like you to rub directly underneath the head of your penis, and gently into your slit. And try to think of someone you find attractive touching you as you’re touching yourself.”

 

After another few minutes, Jensen’s noticed a slight increase in length and diameter, but not enough to be truly hard yet. He’s considering asking Jared if he’s ever had his prostate stimulated before, when Jared moans out a quiet “Jensen” before halting his actions completely, his eyes flying open.

 

Jared stuffs himself back into his pants in a hurry, trying to button himself up, his fingers slipping in his haste.

 

“I’m sorry, Jensen. That was so inappropriate. It’s okay, I’ll just get out of your hair. I’ll try to see someone else…”

 

Jared’s so frantic, that he doesn’t notice when Jensen steps in front of him, pushing him back down into the chair.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright, Jared,” Jensen says, his voice dropping a register or two. He palms Jared’s soft face, his hands trailing down over his throat and chest until they find Jared’s nipples.

 

“I’d like to do a little hands-on stimulation, if that’s okay?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Ackles. Definitely yes.”

 

Jensen enjoys how Jared moans when he starts to suck on Jared’s hard nipples through his cotton tee-shirt. He nips at them for awhile, allowing Jared’s hands to hold onto his shoulders for support.

 

With Jared in the chair, Jensen has to get on his knees in order to undo Jared’s pants for the second time in under thirty minutes. When he takes out Jared’s cock, his fingers brushing along the shaft lightly, he notices that Jared’s already harder than he had been earlier.

 

He smirks. “I think we’ve already made good progress, what do you think, Jared?” he asks, even though he doesn’t give Jared time to answer. He leans forward, tasting the raspberry flavored lube that he had given Jared earlier. He dips his tongue into Jared’s slit, and then Jared’s grabbing onto his hair, and urging him further down.

 

Jared’s growing underneath Jensen’s devoted attention. With Jensen constantly lapping around the head of Jared’s dick, and sucking at the bundle of nerves underneath, Jared’s got at least another inch then he had earlier.

 

“Totally worth the money,” Jared spouts out as he makes his first thrust into Jensen’s mouth. “Thought I might never feel this again…”

 

He continues to make Jensen take his cock, and just when Jensen think he’s completely filled out at about eight inches, Jared thrusts up again, harder this time, and Jensen’s sure that Jared’s at least nine inches. Hot damn.

 

Jensen’s good at his job and at sucking dick, but even he’s not prepared to take that, so he wraps his hand around the base of Jared’s cock, and jerks him rapidly until Jared’s thrusting up in time with his hand motions.

 

Jensen feels Jared tug on his hair. “I’m gonna come soon, and I’ve gotta warn you, it’s been a long time.”

 

Despite his love of sex, and of his newfound appreciation of having Jared’s dick in his mouth, Jensen’s not overly fond of come. And two months build-up really doesn’t seem particularly pleasant. He gives a final lick into Jared’s slit, pulling off in time to let Jared shoot come all over his desk. And then it keeps going. Jensen works him through it, until Jared’s hips have stopped thrusting and he’s taking deep breathes.

 

Jensen stands up and leans back against his desk. “Well, I think that was a very successful session. How did you feel about it, Jared?”

 

Jared blinks back into reality and his face, already blushed from arousal turns an even darker shade of red.

 

“Better than I could have hoped. I wish I would have come to you sooner--no pun intended.”

 

Jensen smiles, and places his hand on Jared’s shoulder, like what they did is his usual method of solving people’s sex problems.

 

“Well, same time next week then?”

 

Jared full-on smiles, lighting up the room with his dimples as he tucks himself back into his pants.

 

“Sure doc. I wouldn’t want to stop before completely recovering. It’s what I’m paying you the big bucks for, anyways.”

 

Jensen adjusts his glasses, and sits back down behind his desk, trying to hide his own aching erection. Apparently it doesn’t work, because Jared stops on the way out, and says, “And Dr. Ackles, I’m always willing to help you out during our sessions too. It is collaborative sex therapy, afterall.”

 

Jensen just smiles and waves him out. And then he gets to work. He’s got a whole week to plan Jared’s next visit.


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes in for his second sex-therapy session with Dr. Ackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE. In honor of the holiday, I finished up the current porn that I was writing. Of course this is especially for the people who wanted more, and alexisjane for podficc’ing the first one.

Jensen tears off another button-down, throwing it onto the growing pile of shirts and argyle vests that litter his pristinely-made bed. It's Monday again, one full week since he saw a certain patient named Jared Padelecki, and honestly, Jensen can’t decide whether to wear a white shirt with a green sweater vest, or a green shirt with a grey one. Jensen tries to shove back the nagging voice in the back of his head encouraging him to stick with the original purple shirt and black tie combo. It had, after all helped him land a mostly mouth-on approach to solving his newest client’s erection problem. 

Just the thought of being on his knees with Padelecki’s dick resting on his tongue makes saliva start to pool in Jensen’s mouth. However, while thinking of Jared brings back pleasant memories along with an increase in the production of his bodily fluids, it unfortunately gets Jensen no further in finding the appropriate shirt to not-really seduce said patient. Because there will be no actual seduction happening at his office. There will only Jensen looking hot, and Jared begging Jensen to get him hard.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Jensen kind of hopes that Jared wasn’t able to achieve an erection without him after only one session. He can’t wait to have Jared underneath him later this afternoon, squirming in his chair, waiting for Jensen to make him come. As of right now, Monday is Jensen’s new favorite day.

Shelving his more erotic thoughts for the moment, Jensen calls up his best-friend-turned-receptionist on her cell. Dani will know the answer to his shirt conundrum. She always does.

“This had better be an emergency, Jensen. It’s Monday morning and I’m seeing you in under twenty minutes,” Danneel states.

“White or green shirt?” he asks, not bothering to make small-talk.

“Green shirt, and no vest please. They look horrible.”

Jensen frowns while sliding his arms back into his forest green shirt. “I like my argyle, Dani. It makes me look dignified.”

“No, it makes you look like you should be balding and playing golf.”

He quickly slides each button into its corresponding hole, cringing at the way his pale skin sticks out against the dark hue of his shirt. He bites back a comment about how he doesn’t have a defective X-chromosome, and that male-pattern balding is simply not in his fantastic genetics, thank you very much.

“Tie then?”

“Of course. Skinny. And black.” 

“Glasses?”

“Absolutely,” she says in a second. Followed by, “Wait... Jensen, do you have a date afterwards?” she asks in a slightly surprised voice. They both know he’s a serial monogamist.

“Something like that,” he tries to keep his voice steady. He still hasn’t told Dani what had happened between Jared and him. Jensen knows for a fact that talking about his interactions with Jared would not only constitute a breach of patient confidentiality, but also annihilate any delusion of professionalism that he’s retained since last week.

“Tell me about it when we get to work?” she asks, this time sounding generally curious.

“Uh, I can’t Dani. But maybe someday. If I’m lucky, that is,” he says, honestly disappointed that he can’t disclose his feelings and insecurities about Jared to his best friend.

“Well, we all know that you need to get some action, Jensen. And don’t you worry, you’ll get him, tiger. Anything else you need advice on?”

“Nah, I’ll see you in a few. And thanks, Dani,” Jensen intones before hanging up. He looks in the mirror one last time, rolls up his sleeves so that the muscles of his forearms stick out, and runs a bit of product through his hair. Four in the afternoon cannot come soon enough.

\--

Jensen spends most of his day distracted by thought of Jared, and whether or not he’ll actually show up for his appointment. He hasn’t called to cancel, but Jensen’s dealt with therapy patients for long enough to know that doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll be here.

He picks up both extra coffee and lunch for Danneel, which she gratefully accepts without making too many unsolicited comments. That is, until he peeks out of his office for the fifth time since they shared a box of Chinese takeout two hours ago. 

“No,” she says, before he gets the chance to speak. He might be the therapist, but she’s definitely the mind reader.

“No, what?” he asks, trying to sound innocent. Like he hasn’t asked the same questions on repeat.

“No one has called to cancel, and no one has left a message for you, so I’m sure your date is still on. Whatever boy you’re worried about would have to be crazy to turn you down, sweetie,” Danneel says, and holds him out a cherry lollipop. He takes the candy from her hand and pops in his mouth, throwing the wrapper into the trash can with a flick of his wrist.

“Score! And Ackles makes the three-point shot once again,” he says jokingly.

“I’m pretty sure you should be focusing on baseball euphemisms today. Remember bases, Jensen?”

“Nah, but I do remember home-runs,” he replies cockily.

Danneel stands up and shoves him into his office, where he stands, looking forlorn in the empty room with only a sucker in his mouth. It’s pressing against the side of his cheek, teasing him with the thought of Jared’s dick making the same indent in his mouth. 

He’s clearly staring blankly because Danneel has to wave a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention back. 

“Earth to Jensen,” she says kindly, “You. Desk. Paperwork. Now. I’ve got actual things to get done today, so that I can go home on time,” Dani finishes with, closing the door on Jensen’s still-distracted face. 

Jensen takes the candy out of his mouth with a loud pop, before sitting down and crossing his ankles on top of his desk. He’s slightly more than half hard, and has been since he woke up. Paperwork can wait. 

He still can’t decide if he wants to go down on Jared today, or if he wants to take Jared up on his offer to help Jensen with his own erection. He palms himself as he considers slicking them both up so they can rub off together. Just thinking about the slide of Jared’s dick against his own is almost enough to make Jensen reach into his drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. Instead, he focuses on taking some deep, steady breaths.

In the end, his own fantasies don’t matter. Jensen knows whatever activities they engage in won’t be his choice, they’ll be Jared’s. After all, patients do get the final say in their treatment.

\--

Jensen resigns himself to working on labeling the columns where he will shortly be writing up his session with Jared, when he hears the knock on his door. He finishes the final letters on _Clinician’s Assessment of Client’s Feelings_ in a clean cursive style before calling out, “Come in.”

Jensen doesn’t move to get up from his desk. It would neither be nice nor professional of Jensen to display the bulge in his pants to his erectile dysfunction patient. 

He motions for Jared to have a seat in front of him, and Jared falls into the chair with an exaggerated sigh. Noticing that Jared’s running his hand through his long hair repeatedly, Jensen scribbles _Nervous/agitated_ affect onto his report. 

“So Jared, how’ve you been this past week?” he asks, although he can already see by the slightly purple tinges underneath his eyes, and the way that Jared’s muscles are contracted with tension, that Jared is stressed. And probably not sleeping.

“Uhm. You know. Not great. Still,” Jared says, his eyes pointing towards the floor.

Jensen leans forward, expressing with his body language that he’s interested in Jared, regardless of his condition. He tries to ignore the twitch in his dick, which seems to be shouting that it too, would definitely like a chance to know Jared better.

“Hey, Jared. You know it’s an unrealistic expectation to solve your problem in one session, right?”

Jared mumbles something intelligible underneath his breath. 

Jensen leans back in his chair, and gives Jared a small smile. “I can’t help you if you don’t want talk to me about it, Jared.”

For the first time since he walked in the door, Jared meets his eyes. “Last week, well, you know. Things were great when I was here. I got hard, I came, and then I felt like my regular self for a few days afterwards.” 

Jared pauses and Jensen nods appropriately to indicate that he’s listening, all the while scribbling on his note pad. 

“But when I tried to get myself off at home, it was just like the last few weeks. Hell, I even tried to think about you going down on me, Dr. Ackles. I mean, that was without a doubt, the best blow job of my life.” 

Jared looks Jensen in the eye, directly gauging his response to that statement, but Jensen maintains his professional persona. He gives Jared an indulgent smile, and encourages him to continue.

“But you were not able to achieve an erection, is that correct?”

“Right,” Jared says before exhaling a sigh, and slumping back in his chair, a defeated look present in every inch of his toned body. 

“So, did you have any pain associated with not being able to get hard this week, Jared?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Jared responds in a washed out tone.

“And when did you first notice the pain occurring?”

“Uhm. Maybe on Saturday, Dr. Ackles? Possibly Friday though.”

“Hm,” Jensen does some quick mental math. “After about four to five days of build-up, then. Well, I’d have to say that’s pretty usual for a man about your age. So what do you say we do something about that today, Jared? Unless there’s anything else you’d like to tell me about your week?”

“No, I’m good,” Jared nods, looking a bit relieved. 

Jensen’s still trying to ignore his own dick, which has only continued to get harder with anticipation as he rummages through his top drawer. He pulls out three small-ish sized bottles of lubrication. Although, if Jared continues to make weekly therapy appointments, Jensen might need to consider buying the industrial sized containers.

“Well, today I’ve got raspberry, chocolate, and no flavor. Preferences?” 

Jensen’s nothing if not thoughtful. He’d gone out and bought two new kinds of lube specifically because he didn’t know Jared’s inclinations towards flavorings. 

Jensen’s glad when Jared grins back at him and jokes, “What, no cookie dough flavor, Dr. Ackles? Even the dentist’s office carries it.”

Jensen makes a hasty note of Jared’s desire before asking, “So chocolate, then?”

“Sure,” comes the amused reply.

Jensen throws him the bottle, which Jared catches with ease. Jensen scribbles a few drawings onto his notepad as Jared opens up the fly of his pants, and pulls out his dick. Jensen just nods, indicating that Jared should continue. He's not drawing pictures of Jared's penis on his notepad. Of course not. 

Jensen notes that this week, Jared’s wearing a pair of black briefs. He can’t help but comment, “So, no _Sponge-Bob_ this week?”

Jared face turns a brightly colored fuchsia. “Uh, no. It was laundry day last week. And I didn’t know that you’d be seeing them.”

Jensen throws his head back, baring his neck to Jared as he laughs. Once he’s calmed down, he states, “I’m sorry, that was definitely inappropriate. I liked them, though. I thought they were cute.”

“Uh, thanks… I guess?” 

“You’re welcome, Jared,” Jensen says gruffly; his voice has dropped at least a register since Jared starting rubbing his chocolate-flavored fingers against the underside of his soft cock. He licks his lips with anticipation. “Now what do you say we get that big boy hard?”

Jared groans, pushing his thumb harder against what Jensen knows from experience is an extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. “I’d really, _really_ like that, Dr. Ackles. I don’t think I can go another day like this…” he trails off, his voice edging towards a whine.

Jensen puts down his pen, abandoning his drawings of Jared’s genitalia in favor of playing with the real thing. He moves around his desk to stand between Jared’s legs, and runs a hand over the soft hairs of his neck. No matter how much he wants this interaction, he could still lose his license. His cock, however, puts up an excellent counter-argument, and before Jensen knows it, he’s back on his knees with Jared only inches away from his still cherry-red mouth.

Which is, of course, when Jared asks, "Hey Dr. Ackles, do you think we could try something different this week?"

Jensen's stunned. He can't remember the last time someone _hadn't_ requested a second blow job from him.

Goddamn Jared, just sitting there casually in his white tee-shirt, faded blue jeans with his limp, but chocolate lubed penis on display. His hair just on the attractive side of messy.

He steels himself for whatever Jared has in mind. Jensen starts to worry that Jared had actually looked into sex therapy over the last week, and had discovered how it didn't in fact involve Jensen blowing his patients. The internet can go fuck itself for all Jensen is concerned right now.

"I guess that depends, Jared. What are you suggesting?"

Jensen’s desperately trying to regain control of the situation. Which is harder than usual, given his current position on his knees between his patient’s spread legs.

"So, I was hoping, that, y'know. Maybe if I could see you get off in person, it might help me out?"

"Oh," is all he can say for the next minute as he processes Jared's request.

"Like to learn some techniques?” Jensen questions, unsure if that’s really what Jared is asking. Jared nods demurely. “Yeah, I guess we could try that out Jared..."

Jensen stands up from his current position, and motions for Jared to move over towards the couch. Then he bends over his desk slowly, hoping that Jared will take the time to appreciate how good his ass looks in black dress pants, before grabbing the bottle of raspberry slick and joining Jared on the loveseat.

\--

“So, uhm. I’d have to say that it might be a bit difficult for you to learn techniques from me,” Jensen starts out, now that he’s got his pants down around his upper thighs which are not-so-coincidently pressed snuggly against Jared’s. 

Jared doesn’t respond, he’s too busy jacking his own dick as he stares at the bulge in Jensen’s light green briefs. 

“Jared!” he says, louder this time. “I need you to pay attention here.”

Jared’s hand stops moving. “Sorry Dr. Ackles, I got a little… distracted… what were you saying?”  
Jensen takes a moment to flash an unimpressed look in Jared’s direction. “What I was getting at, was that you’re circumcised, and I’m not, so I’m not really sure how useful this session is going to be for you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh,_ ”Jensen says back, unsure for the first time on how to continue directing their session.

“Can I see it?”

“Sure.”

Jensen raises up his hips and slides his briefs down to meet his pants. Before he knows it, Jared’s reaching an oversized arm over his body, bringing any foreskin hasn’t already become taut over the head of his cock. Jensen groans, and thrusts forward into Jared’s hand, which is still slippery from the lube that he’d used to wet his own dick.

“That feel good, pulling it over?” he asks curiously, still moving his hand up and down.

“Oh god yes,” Jensen responds, before remember that he’s a doctor and should probably be giving Jared some information, even if he’s in the midst of receiving a hand job.

“You know that the foreskin alone has as many nerve endings as the entire penis?” 

“Huh. So you’re saying that you’ll always have more feelings in your dick than me?”

Jensen stops rocking his hips up long enough to engulf Jared’s cock with his left hand, and realizes that Jared’s starting to get hard, simply from looking at Jensen’s dick and feeling him up. It makes his pride swell within his chest.

“It’s the unfortunate truth, Jared. But you can bring that up with your parents later. The foreskin also provides a natural lubrication from the mucous layer between skins. Which is great when I find myself in a place without lube.”

“Hmm.”

Jared seems to be infinitely more interested in playing with the extra skin on Jensen’s dick like it’s his new favorite toy and he can’t wait to discover all of its functions, rather than on listening to Jensen’s anatomy and physiology lecture. He makes the executive decision to discard any further patient education for the moment, and focuses on twisting his hand every other stroke up Jared’s dick.

Jensen wants to see how responsive Jared is to other stimulation, so he moves his hand off Jared’s dick, and cups Jared’s balls. Jared groans, and makes small rocking motions with his hips. Jensen rolls them back and forth a few times, noticing that Jared’s definitely shaved recently. Jared starts mimicking back Jensen’s technique to him, his hand following Jensen’s movements precisely.

After sufficiently playing with Jared’s balls, and damn were they heavy, Jensen starts up a fast rhythm on Jared’s finally hard dick. It’s at least a solid two inches larger then Jensen’s when Jared’s blood is filling it, and Jensen’s surprised by the extra couple of seconds each stroke takes. 

Jensen’s so focused on getting Jared off that he almost misses the signs of his impending orgasm—the hot feeling building in his groin, his hips starting to stutter, and his balls drawing up closer to his torso. He’d really like Jared to come first, but clearly that’s not going to happen today.

“Jared,” he huffs out, as he stops working Jared’s cock in search of chasing his own pleasure. “I’m gonna come. Like now.”

Jared speeds up his pace, leaning down to lick briefly into Jensen’s slit, before pulling both his mouth and his hand off quickly enough to let Jensen come all over his shirt, leaving no trace on Jared’s skin.

Jensen slumps back into the couch completely drained before he remembers that Jared’s still valiantly working his dick next to him. Jensen can’t help but bring his hand up to Jared’s face, popping his thumb into Jared’s mouth for him to suck. Which Jared does. Eagerly.

For some reason touching Jared’s face, feeling his warm tongue against Jensen’s own rough skin seems more intimate than when Jared had brought him off, or when he’d sucked Jared down last week. Jensen tells himself that he wants to see how Jared reacts to praise when he says, “God, you’re gorgeous, Jared. You know that right? There’s nothing about you that isn’t beautiful.”

Jared nips at Jensen’s thumb in response. Jensen brings his other hand down to intertwine with Jared’s and together they rub his cock until he shoots all over their joined fingers, and onto Jared’s shirt. Which is white. Of course. Jensen is totally disregarding Dani’s advice on the green shirt next week. 

Jensen stands up, and pulls his pants back on before stopping to grab a few wet wipes which he’s got stashed in his desk. He throws a pack at Jared, who grins.

“Always prepared, huh? Aren’t you just the perfect boy scout?”

Jensen chuckles. “I don’t really think they’d approve of my chosen profession. Or my sexuality.”

“That’s their loss then. I’m definitely a fan of you and your work, Dr. Ackles”

“Thanks Jared. You’re a most excellent patient as well. And don’t forget make a follow-up appointment with my assistant on your way out.”

Jared nods, suddenly serious. “What about if I can’t get through the weekend?”

Jensen ponders the question for a moment, before deciding that he’s all in; he writes down his cell phone number onto a sticky-note and hands it to Jared.

“Here’s my personal number… in case you need a special session. I’ll do my best to be available.”

He finds himself in the midst of a gigantic, rib-collapsing hug. Jensen tentatively pats Jared on the back. He’s not used to being the smaller party, but Jensen thinks he could get used to the feeling.

“Sorry Dr. Ackles—it’s just. This means a lot to me.”

“I do what I can to help, Jared. That’s my job.”

Jared flashes his dimples at him one more time, and Jensen’s not sure what exactly makes him say, “And Jared. If you ever want to do anything more than what we just did I’ll need to see your clean bill of health.”

Jared’s grin grows even wider if possible, until Jensen can’t help but return Jared’s contagious smile.

“Consider it done.”


End file.
